


[Podfic] Hotel Californian

by TheWarriorpony



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Also politics, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Introduction to snake biology through intense involuntary exposure therapy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Snakes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarriorpony/pseuds/TheWarriorpony
Summary: Podfic based on "Hotel California" by silentwalrus, recorded and edited by WulfX (https://soundcloud.com/wulfxmusic)The phone in Roy’s study ringing on a Sunday evening isn’t out of the ordinary, especially given the month he’s had, but Edward being on the other end of the line definitely is. “Yo, Mustang.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Hotel Californian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hotel california](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763744) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> I decided on a whim to create a podfic based on one of chad's absolutely insane pieces of FMA slice of life. I hope you enjoy it and my weird ass accent. 
> 
> Both chapters are in the same audio file
> 
> I am seemingly incapable of of embedding a link, so please just copy paste the url to my soundcloud :')

Please enjoy and make sure to read the original fic and basically everything else chad has ever written, especially the other parts of this series "caveat emptor"

https://soundcloud.com/user-303882593/podfic-hotel-california-by-silentwalrus


End file.
